


So That's Why He Loves Sailing

by i_kinda_like_starkid



Category: A New Brain - Finn/Lapine
Genre: Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_kinda_like_starkid/pseuds/i_kinda_like_starkid
Summary: I'm writing so much short stuff, it isn't funny. I should be doing school work ✌️🤠
Relationships: Roger Delli-Bovi/Gordon Michael Schwinn
Kudos: 13





	So That's Why He Loves Sailing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote more stuff. More to come. Definitely A New Brain stuff because this musical is underrated. Also, this was weird to write cause I wrote it on my phone.

"I think it's time we pack up."

"Good." Gordon replied cheerily. "I have a date."

Rhoda squinted her eyes while she slipped her sheet music into a clear file.

"Oh."

Gordon hummed to himself. Rhoda shook her head disapprovingly.

"So... what's her name?" Rhoda asked as she hoisted her satchel over her head.

" _Her_ name..." Gordon trailed off. "Does it matter?"

Rhoda hesitated. "What if she distracts you from work?"

Gordon scoffed. "That would be a miracle." He turned, put his bag on and headed to the door.

"What if I disapprove of her?" Rhoda trailed the taller man as they walked through the annoyingly long hallway.

Gordon laughed but said nothing. Gordon held the door open for his friend and she stepped out onto the street with a thank you. A very tall, handsome man stood, backed up against a fancy blue car, a dashing grin on his face.

Rhoda blushed heavily. She mumbled something but the man brushed her off. His eyes were focused on _her_ friend. It took her a moment to realise what he was doing and _who_ he was, she grew frantic.

"That's her?" Rhoda snapped turning to Gordon.

Gordon smiled, uncomfortable. "Yes, that's her."

Rhoda stood there, dumbstruck.

"We're going sailing." The new man stated, curling his arm around Gordon's waist.

"That's..." Rhoda fidgeted with her bag and spoke with a fake smile that she hoped Gordon didn't notice. "That sounds nice."

"Thanks." Gordon did notice the fake smile but didn't say anything. "We should get going then."

"Agreed. Shall we?" Roger motioned to his beautiful blue car.

"We shall." Gordon stepped into the car.

Roger inhaled deeply as he sat down in the driver's seat. "She doesn't like me, does she?"

"Afraid not."

**Author's Note:**

> We need more ANB content tbh and I'm suddenly blooming with ideas.


End file.
